Merry Christmas Moments
by Kanzaki Aiko
Summary: The match made in heaven, Sakura and Naruto haven't met for three years. Leaf country has changed alot into a modern country. And suddenly, they met.


Description: this is a sad romance story taken from Naruto. And i don't own Naruto either. I'm just taking a few characters.

Author Note:  
Sorry if this is too short, pardon me for it. I made it real fast and i usually made stories for series. I made this not in my computer, that's why i have to be real fast. I'll work harder next time. I'm sorry.

Title: Merry Christmas Moments

At this time, the Leaf Country has gone really good. They're not fighting to survive, but now they're having modern cities systems. And there's Sakura Haruno, she's sitting in front of her desk, thinking about someone. The other girls have turned into gals, and they wear thick makeups, and they darken their skin. Including Hinata. In this class, there are so many pretty girls, but they have bad attitude. Shorten skirts, makeups, and they bring cell phones too. Unlike Sakura. At the school, they're allowed to wear thin makeups. Sakura wears it real thin. And she isn't like the other girls, they wear a shirt and a cardigan. And there's Sasuke Uchiha. He has changed into a real bad boy. He wears a T-shirt, and he usually open his shirt, without taking it all of, and his clothes are a mess. Next, there's Naruto Uzumaki. A total nice boy who is kind to every girl, and he's cute, and he plays with girls. Some girls like Sasuke so much.

In the class, Sakura is always getting beat. But now, Ino Yamanaka has no problem with Sakura, since she is the most popular girl right now, and she owns Sasuke right now. Anyways, Sakura doesn't like that kind of bad boy. And sure, she **ever** like Sasuke, but now she hates him so much. Such a bad boy.

In the morning , Sakura put her uniforms on and take her backpack. She's 16 now. And it's about 3 years till the leaf country changed. On the way school, she saw a boy with skateboard. She doesn't even know his face. And he suddenly fell in Sakura's back. "Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" Sakura said, lending her hand. "Oh my gosh, are you Naruto Uzumaki? we haven't met since 3 years ago, the worst battle on the leaf country isn't it?" She asked. "Uh, i just learned skateboard. I'm stupid aren't i? Yes. And i never forget you, Sakura. The most girly girl among all the girls. Isn't it?" he asked. "Yes it is, no, not now. The gals have beaten me, alright. I only have brains and strength." Sakura said. "Well you have the beauty from your personality.." her cheeks blushed. "I mean.." his face blushed too. "Come on let's go to the school," Sakura said. "Alright" He nodded, and took his skateboard.

Arriving to school, they already got a very bad announcement from the headmaster. The school has very strict rules. Only 1 minute late students will be able to go to the class with the permission card, more than that they have to see the headmaster.  
"Headmaster Iruka, i'm so sorry." Sakura said. "She means _we_," he added. "Whatever. You are late 1 and 30 seconds, i thought you _were _a discipline student ,Sakura. I guess we'll need you to **CLEAN EVERY TOILET IN THIS SCHOOL **with Naruto!" Headmaster Iruka's voice went higher. "Getting back in the class, their homeroom teacher get very mad, and they have to go stand beside the flag.

at 6:00 PM, the toilet are closed. and they're allowed to go and clean the whole toilet. While mopping the floor, she said: "Oh my gosh, we're only late 1 and thirty seconds and we have to clean it all? " she said. "Well, Sakura, i'm sorry i did this. I only want to talk to you , that's all" he said. "What? and you sacrificed me and you for that? Come on Naruto!" she wailed to him. He sat on the toilet's floor. "Because this is the last chance, and i don't want to leave you." He said that. "You like me? I'm an ugly girl who has nothing to do with, and i'm boring. as ever." She said. "Okay, i'll say it only once okay. I Love you, Sakura. I've felt that since the first time we met, and i couldn't forget you. And Jiraiya sensei, have made me his child. And i have to leave to Sand Country. Because he will pay for my school. There's a famous and great school right there. And i will send you a letter if you do want to communicate with me." he said. Sakura hugged him. "I Like you Naruto, and i will always be looking for your best! It's okay if we don't have a chance meeting so often." Sakura said. Then, they cleaned the whole toilet with a smile on each other faces. The next day, headmaster Iruka found them sleeping on the ground, Sakura's head on the trash can, and Naruto's head almost going to fall to the stairs.

But the last toilet, it turned into a hotel's standard toilet! Headmaster Iruka laughed and then leave them both. 2 hours had passed, and Naruto wake up, finding that Sakura is still asleep. He dropped a letter written: " Dear, Sakura. I'm leaving today, and i'll be back on christmas."

Months have passed, and they meet at the same street when Naruto fell on the street with his skateboard. And Naruto passed Sakura with his skateboard. and he stopped it. "Hey, i promised you right?" he asked. "Yes, you do. And do you have anything to give to your faithful friend?" Sakura asked. "Yes. i do." he said, taking a jar of sand, with a plastic heart on it written: SAKURA + NARUTO.

She quickly hugged him. "Thank you so much, this is the best present i've ever had! and for you.. let's come to my house." She said, leading the way to her room. She opened a big canvas protected by a red cotton. Then she opened it . A big Christmas tree painting with Naruto on it, and hearts were everywhere. "Sakura, i don't know that you can paint!" he said. "I learned for you" she said, smiling.

Then Sakura remembered it all. It was the story when she first came to school. And she really remembered the sad story on Christmas, 2 years after she gave the painting to Naruto. Sakura didn't know a thing that Naruto went to a military school, and the mates are very strong. Since Naruto has went to a normal school. She looked at the window ,and found a shadow.

It's a boy. The blonde boy who is always there for her. "Sakura, i'm so sorry i haven't told you that i went to a military school. I can't rest in peace if you're still grieving on me." the shadow said. "I'm so sorry okay, now i only want for you to rest in peace, and i'll never forget you ." she said.

THE END


End file.
